1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to domestic appliances and more particularly to a coupling device permitting a front loading dryer to be mounted above a top loading washer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The vertical stacking of washers and dryers is employed to conserve floor space and increase the ease of use of the appliances by positioning the openings of the two appliances closely adjacent to one another to reduce movement required by the operator while moving articles from one appliance to the other. Such a stacked arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,518 which was assigned to a predecesor of the assignee of the present invention. While that patent discloses a combined washing and drying machine in which the washer and dryer cabinet were more or less permanently mounted together, it is also desirable to provide a mounting bracket to attach to the washer and dryer cabinets to permit the vertical stacking of the two normally independent appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,948 discloses a bracket assembly which permits a dryer to be mounted on a washer, the bracket resting on a top surface of the washer cabinet. In some washer cabinet constructions, such as that employed by the assignee of the present invention, it is necessary or desirable to remove the top panel of the washer to service various components located on the interior of the cabinet. Therefore, if the connecting bracket rested on the top panel of the washer, then the entire dryer and bracket assembly must be removed prior to servicing the interior of the washer. This obviously is a severe disadvantage.